This invention relates generally to mattresses and particularly to mattresses for use with adjustable bed frames.
Prior mattresses typically exhibit a “bridging effect” when an adjustable bed frame is arranged so that the head and foot support sections are elevated. The mattress rises above the carriage and causes difficulty in using the adjustable features of the bed frame to place the mattress in a desired position.